One Like That of Myself
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: The Enterprise is transporting a person of royal blood, and Spock—to put it bluntly—is floored by who emerges from the transporter beam.


**A/N:**** Okay, so here's the deal - I wanted to make a gift to the wonderful yesiamspock on Tumblr, so here it is! (Also, let me know if you want me to continue this!)**

**Please Review!**

**-One Like That Of Myself-**

_'It is somewhat of a contemporary shift,'_ thought Spock as he followed Captain James Kirk down the corridor towards the transporter room. Rare was the occasion when an agenda went according to plan, since his good Captain, more often than not, got the _Enterprise_ into some sort of trouble—whether it be intentional or not. Some times it was Klingons who stirred the trouble—other times it was the Romulans who would foolishly decide to 'brush the Captain's fur the wrong way'.

The corridor was not very occupied, giving it a calm feeling that went with the calm day. Spock's hands were clasped behind his back along with the stiff-backed gait he walked with. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly with his face as impassive as it ever was, his angular cheekbones casting shadows down his mandible. His dark eyes scanned the long stretch of the corridor, finally settling on the transporter room doors. The _Enterprise_ had received orders to escort a person of royalty back to their home planet from Starbase Fifteen—or wherever they desired, should they not prefer going straight home.

So, as was required of them as Starfleet Officers, they wore the silk-like ceremonial tunics and black trousers, various badges and rank emblems pinned to the left breasts. Also, Spock deemed the IDIC medallion he owned, as a sign of respect towards whoever was honoring the _Enterprise_ of their company. He did not know what species the visiting royal was—let alone their name.

"Jim! Wait up!"

The two halted their paces and turned in time to see Doctor Leonard McCoy trotting up to them, also clothed in his ceremonial tunic.

"Bones—I'm glad you made it," greeted Kirk, grinning and patting the physician's shoulder as he caught his breath. Icy-blue eyes mock-glared at the Captain and the three proceeded down the corridor once again.

"I still don't understand why we have to wear these damn neck-slings," grumbled the Doctor as the transporter room doors greeted them by sliding open. Chief Engineer Scott was standing behind the transporter console, donning his Scottish kilt. However traditional the article of clothing was, it made the Engineer look quite hokey.

"Mr. Scott, is the royal ready to beam up?" inquired Kirk, moving to stand beside the console with his other two Officers following suit.

"Aye, Cap'n," answered the Scot, crunching buttons as he spoke. "The Starbase Command gave the 'okay' to beam them up."

Kirk turned to face the transporter pad. "Alright then, Mr. Scott—energize."

"Aye, sir."

The machines purred to life and Spock's back straightened impossibly more rigid, and McCoy noticed this when the Captain did not.

"Nervous, Mr. Spock?"

Spock's face remained blank. "Negative, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyebrow arched slightly. "You seem tense."

"Then your assumption is incorrect."

The plates of the transporter pad and the back-paneling flared with white light—a column of shimmering gold particles appeared and slowly a figure began to emerge into view. First gray knee-high boots appeared, calves covered with long, flowing waves of dark gray cloth with a silver tu'ruth wrapped around their neck. Then the torso of the figure appeared—a lean waist, stomach, and an ample chest, formed with long, thin arms and a slender neck. The figure's face formed to visualize smooth angular features; a small, round nose housed the center of the royal's face with almond-shaped eyes, upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. The royal's hair had obviously not been cut in a while, given that strands of shiny black hair were pushed along the top of their forehead so they would not interfere with the owner's sight.

The men were stricken speechless.

The queen was beautiful—and Vulcan.

McCoy was the first to break out of his stupor. "Hello, uh, Madame," he said, voice gaining a slight twang like it did when the Doctor was experiencing strong influences of emotions. "I'm Leonard McCoy."

The queen's thin eyebrow arched upward a millimeter. "You are the Chief Medical Officer, are you not?"

McCoy blinked a few times, dumbfounded by the female's delicate monotone, which allowed Kirk to butt in.

"Yes, he is—I'm Captain James Tiberius Kirk, at your service, Madame."

"Captain." She nodded once at him in greeting and stepped down from the transporter pad. Her eyes scanned the room as Kirk continued introductions.

"This is my Chief Engineer, Mr. Scott—"

"Gree'in's, Lassy," the Scotsman smiled.

"—and my First Officer, Mr. Spock."

The she-Vulcan's eyes settled on the Science Officer, and, to put it bluntly, he felt as though the floor fell out beneath his feet. His throat went dry and he felt his heartbeat quicken in his lower ribcage, pounding inside him as if trying to escape.

"Also Science Officer, I observe."

It took Spock a second's hesitation to respond. "Ha, t'nash'veh ko-te'kru."

The queen's eyes seemed to glint. "Du ki'srashiv mau du'svi'Yel-Halitra."

Despite himself, Spock felt the tips of his ears burn. "Amsetri tre; Sarlah etek dvin-tor."

"Vu dvin dor etwel," she responded.

Spock nodded once and Jim stepped forward. "Madame, if you would like, Mr. Spock can show you to your quarters."

"That would be appreciated, Captain," she said with an almost undetectable smile in her eyes that only the First Officer caught. "I am T'Lalu."

Spock lead her out of the room and the humans watched the two Vulcans exit the room. Silence followed after the doors hissed shut, and even Kirk was speechless.

"Aye, she's a beauty," Scotty piped up from behind the transporter console.

McCoy let out a low whistle. "I'd have to agree with Mr. Scott's observation, Captain."

"I'm not objecting it, either," agreed Kirk. "Even Spock seemed a bit floored."

"'A bit floored?'" McCoy echoed. "He was a bit more than floored, Jim. I'd say he was head-over-heels when he first saw her. Though, I can't blame him."

"I didn't think love at first sight worked with Vulcans, Doctor," Jim said amusedly, giving the Doctor a mock-shocked look.

McCoy's lips quirked downward in a scowl. "Jim, don't go there."

"But, I was just—"

"_Don't,_ Jim."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Tu'ruth - A Vulcan scarf or shawl**

**Ha, T'nash'veh ko-te'kru - Yes, my queen**

**Du ki'srashiv mau du'svi'Yel-Halitra - You have achieved (achievement) much while in Starfleet**

**Amsetri tre - Your presence honors us**

**Sarlah etek dvin-tor - We come to serve**

**Vu dvin dor etwel - Your service honors me (us)**


End file.
